


One More Thing

by Hamilsexual



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Anthony Ramos - Freeform, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Daveed Diggs - Freeform, Debate Teams, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gay, Gay Hercules Mulligan, Gay John Laurens, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Hercules Mulligan - Freeform, High School AU, John Laurens - Freeform, John's Father Is Abusive, Lams - Freeform, Lin Manuel-Miranda - Freeform, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette - Freeform, Other, charles lee - Freeform, hamilton musical, how do debate teams even work ok, mulette, non-binary Lafayette, trigger warning?? i dont know how they work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilsexual/pseuds/Hamilsexual
Summary: Alex is new to KHS and makes some new friends, and maybe even a new boyfriend....Hamilton AU at a highschool Oh NoThis is p badWhen I do **** the POV changes!





	1. French Is Cool I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> When I do **** it means the POV changed
> 
> De nouveaux amis sont toujours les bienvenus--- new friends are always welcome!  
> Ravi de vous rencontrer, vous devez être Laf--- nice to meet you, you must be laf  
> vous pouvez parler français--- you speak french?  
> C'est ok, je t'aime toujours--- it's ok I still love you

It was a typical first day at KHS, the sound of slamming lockers filled the air, along with the stench of freshman fear. John was a junior at King’s High School and it was the only place, very unlike most people, he felt at home. He had good grades, great friends, and was captain of the debate team. Nothing could make this year better- at least that’s what he thought.

“Alright books out, turn to page 176 and begin reading paragraph 5.” said Mr. Washington as he waltzed into the room. “This year there are no excuses when it comes to unfinished readings- that means you Mr. Lee!” he said with a sigh, pulling a magazine out from under the cover of the student’s book.

“ uh- Mr. Washington?” asked the guy sitting next to John. “I’ve already read this chapter… and every other chapter.” He said, rather proudly. Mr. Washington looked up over his glasses. 

“What’s your name kid?” he said, an amused grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. John looked over to see who could have possibly read the entire book before first period and oH. John didn’t realize he was staring until it was too late, and Alex was staring back. His long dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and his dark brown eyes seemed to be constantly lost in thought, as if the man had so many ideas there was no way he could hold them in.

“Alexander Hamilton- but you can call me Alex.” He said with a smile. John leaned over and spoke up.

“Well, Alex- if you’re done maybe you could help me fill out these questions-” insert a smile the size of a sun. Alex laughed.

“Alright, sure. But don’t expect me to give you all the answers.”

John, of course, didn’t need the help. He had A’s and B’s in all of his classes- he just wanted an excuse to talk to this mysterious Alexander Hamilton.

****

“So uh, you new here? I’ve never seen you before…” They were walking down the hallway to lunch- John had volunteered to show Alex the ropes on his first day at KHS. 

“Yeah, I transferred from, well, let’s just say not the nicest place ever.” Alex looked down, hoping that John wouldn’t push him for more information- that’s a story for a different day.  
“What’s for lunch, anyway, I’m starving!” 

please get that I’m changing the subject please oh please please please 

“Well it’s monday, which means unidentifiable meat with a side of brown is on today’s menu.” He faked a gag and Alex laughed loudly. 

“Oh god- sounds terrible! Maybe I should pack a lunch from now on….” he said, bumping his shoulder against John’s, showing his gratitude for the swift change of subject.

As they walked into the cafeteria, Alex followed John to a table on the side where two other people sat, arms around each other, talking and laughing and ignoring their lunches. One had dark skin and a bandana tied around his head, with a deep booming laugh and an intimidating yet friendly face. The other had poofy hair tied up in a messy bun and a french accent. Both were very tall, which made Alex feel even shorter than he already did. 

“Hey Herc, hey Laf. This is Alex, he’s in my history class and he’s new here. Is it alright if he sits with us for today?” 

“It is more than alright, mon ami. De nouveaux amis sont toujours les bienvenus!” 

Alex smiled and responded: “Ravi de vous rencontrer, vous devez être Laf!”  
Laf’s jaw dropped, along with Herc’s and John’s. 

“...vous pouvez parler français?” Laf asked, staring at Alex in amazement. 

“Yeah, I learned back when i was just a little kid.” Back when he still had a mom.

“Laf here has been trying to teach me, and you think after a year of dating them I would pick up on a little french, but no such luck. My damn skull’s to thick to learn anything” Herc said, knocking on his head for effect. 

“C'est ok, je t'aime toujours.” Laf put his arms around Herc and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Aw, Laf! Whatever you said, i’m sure it was sweet…”

“So Alex, I was wondering- how do you feel about joining the debate team?” asked John with a smirk. The debate team? John’s got to be some kind of angel mind-reader.

Alex tried to hide his excitement. 

“Debate team? That sounds aWESOME! When can I join??”

It didn’t work.

“Haha, well we meet on mondays and thursdays, so our first meeting is today at 5. All you have to do is show up. You know, we really could use some more intelligent people like yourself- as captain of the debate team, I say you show promise.”  
John gave Alex a wide smile, and his heart melted.  
He started counting the moments until 5 o’clock.


	2. How Do You Even Debate Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made up a bunch of shit about debate teams, Alex is just really nervous because John is just really great, and texting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in a month,,,, I was writing a whole bunch of stuff to post.
> 
> ALSO DOLLEY AND ANGELICA ARE DATING SORRY NOT SORRY

Alex wrung his hands together in anticipation as he walked slowly down the stairs. He was on his way to the first debate team meeting, of which John was the captain. That was the worst part. John? The captain? 

What if Alex messed up, and John thinks he’s some kind of idiot? No, no that’s not possible. John had told him he was smart.  
Flat out. He called him “intelligent”. But he could be wrong!!!  
Maybe Alex isn’t as smart as I thought, he’ll say. Why’d I even invite him? 

NO. Alex. get your head in the game. Why are you even freaking out about what he’ll think of you? It’s not like you like him, or anything-

Wait. Do I like him? 

Oh no. oH NO THIS CANNOT HAPPEN.  
Alexander Hamilton, you can NOT have a crush on John Laurens. You met him 5 hours ago! Just, chill. Focus. Get this debate thing over with.

Alex walked into the auditorium with a nervous smile on his face. He could feel beads of sweat start to push their way up to the surface. Ok there he is. Don't screw this up.  
“Hey! Alex! Glad you could make it!” yelled John, who pulled Alex into one of those handshake-hugs with a giant smile on his face. “You know, I almost thought you weren’t coming, it’s been a few minutes…” Alex glanced up at the clock. 5:10.  
Next time he’ll walk faster. 

If there even is a next time.  
Stop it! Stop that brain. John is obviously happy to see me. I’m doing fine. 

“So uh, how does this whole debate thing work?” Said Alex, walking with John to the students grouped onstage.  
“Well, you have two teams, both consisting of five students. You’re given a random topic, usually about current events or school issues. Then you have a set amount of time to prepare an argument, and whichever side had the most convincing one wins. It’s pretty simple, actually, I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it in no time.”  
John patted him on the back and led him up the stairs. “Alright! Everybody! Meet our newest recruit, Alex. He’ll be joining us from now on. Alex, This is Angelica Schuyler, Dolley Payne, and George Eacker.”  
Angelica stepped forward and shook Alex’s hand with a welcoming smile.  
“Nice to meet you Alex, make yourself at home.” Alex’s began to calm down as he shook hands with the rest of the team. Dolley shot him an enthusiastic grin, and even George gave him a short wave hello.  
“Alright you guys, let’s get started- Dolley, you’re up first…”

****

Alex texted John later that night, after they had traded numbers. Alex was particularly happy about that.

ALEX:  
-You were amazing during debate team! Although I bet I could kick your sorry ass any day ;)-

JOHN:  
-haha you know it. Of course, it is always an honor to be in your company, Mr. Hamilton.-

Alex blushed. What the fuck, John?

ALEX:-We should have coffee one day after school! I could tell you a little bit about me, though I doubt any of that knowledge could penetrate your unbelievably thick skull. But it’s ok, your insanely good looks make up for your complete lack of brain cells.- 

Shit.

JOHN:  
-Oh my god, Alex. How about Thursday?-

ALEX:  
-Sounds great. See you then, idiot.-

Alex couldn’t believe it. He had a date with John Laurens! I mean, It wasn’t really a date, but it was close enough for him. Now he just had to wait the until Thursday afternoon, a task he wasn’t entirely sure he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can somebody please tell me how debate teams work thank you


	3. It Ends Happy I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> I'm very sorry.  
> I can't write angst.  
> My friends tell me that when I wear all black, it still looks like I'm wearing bright yellow.  
> So. I'm not very angsty.  
> Ripley, If you're out there, please don't ruin my life in my DMS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's father is abusive??? So trigger warning I guess?? I don't know how those things work ok

Alex had been waiting at the coffee shop for nearly an hour, with no sign of John. Luckily, he had his laptop and incredible amount of work to keep him busy, but he was starting to worry about him. He wasn’t picking up his phone- Alex had tried calling him a few times, and he wasn’t answering Alex’s text messages. He was about to leave when John finally walked through the door. Alex, although relieved, was alarmed to find him with a huge bruise on his left cheek. 

“Oh my god- What happened??” he said, pulling John into a hug. John burst into tears, and Alex pulled back, grabbed John’s hand, and led him out of the coffee shop.  
“Come with me, you can tell me everything…”  
****

John had tried to get out of his house to meet Alex. He really had. He told his dad “I’m just meeting a friend.” But his dad always knew when he was lying. He saw right through him.  
“Who’s the boyfriend, Jack.” He had said, so close to his face that John could smell his disgusting breath. He gagged. 

“N-nobody, dad. He’s just a friend, I promise!” John was on the floor before he knew it, a bright red hand print emerging on his freckled face. 

“Don’t lie to me again.” A tear rolled down John’s face. “Get out of here,” and John ran out of the apartment, tears falling onto the sidewalk as he placed one foot in front of the other. He stopped in an alley, sat on the dirty ground, and sobbed with his face between his knees. 

John’s mother died when he was seven. He’ll never forget her long curly hair that surrounded him every time they hugged, or her dark brown eyes that held so many secrets. After she died, his dad became angry, almost as if he wished everybody else in his family would die, too.  
He wanted to be alone with her memory. But that didn’t seem the case when he followed John to New York, bought them an apartment, and decided to monitor his every move.  
He was very effective in terrifying John, from hitting him to calling him Jack. Jack was a name he had thrown away, the name his mom used to call him. The name Jack died with her, or at least it should have. He hated that name. It reminded him of when he used to have a family. 

****

Alex had tears streaming down his face by the time John finished. He felt so guilty, like this was somehow his fault. After all, it was him John was meeting at that coffee shop.  
John was hurt because of him, and he HATED that. He hated being the reason for other’s pain, he’d already caused enough damage in his life.  
But maybe he could help this time.

“Stay at my place, as long as you want.” Alex said forcefully, wiping tears from his face with his grey sweater sleeve.

“What?” John snapped his head around, looking at Alex like he was insane.

“I don’t want you to get hurt John, what if y-”

“I can’t, Alex, my dad will kill me! You don’t understa-”

“Believe me, John, I do. Just… do this for me. I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt even more- I've already done enough.”  
Alex’s eyes were locked with John’s. “Please, please just stay at my place for a few days. We can figure something out to help you. I don’t want you to hurt you anymore.” and then John did the thing Alex was least expecting him to do.  
“Ok.”  
****

John didn’t know what made him say yes. Maybe it was the way Alex was asking him, with his pain-filled eyes and cracking voice, but John trusted him. Wholeheartedly. “Give me an hour to get my things. My dad should be at work, I’ll run in and run out.” he said, and started to walk away. He felt a sharp tug on his sleeve, and Alex said;  
“No, John. you can’t go back there alone. I need to go with you.” Alex had fire in his eyes- he was mad.  
At what, John didn’t know.  
He stared at him for a few seconds.  
What was he doing? Letting a guy he just met offer him a place to stay, having a crush on said guy, and all of this after a week of debate team and not really even a coffee date. But he felt so comfortable with Alex, like he was the only person who really understood him.  
John wondered why Alex even had his own apartment. Who has money for that at 16? And where are his parents… John suspected that he and Alex were in similar situations when it came to parents. John trusted Alex, and John is the type of person to follow his gut.  
So he kisses him.  
He kisses Alex right there in the middle of the street, because he knows how fragile life is, and he knows he’s not going to meet another one like him again, and he knows that Alex is adorable when he cares. And it was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? I told you it would end happy.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate  
> a p p r e c i a t e


End file.
